


Dreaming of a Pretty Boy

by arsenicarose



Series: DreamNotFound COMFORT Fics [16]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Babysitting a Drunk Person, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Cuddly Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Drinking, Drunk Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Drunk Texting, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Excessive Use of Pretty Boy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, GeorgeNotFound is Pretty, M/M, Not Telling Someone Your Name, Party, Partying, Pretty Privilege, Simp Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dream is a simp, pretty boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenicarose/pseuds/arsenicarose
Summary: “Well? Aren’t you going to say something?” he scoffed, “Or are you too scared now that I’m confronting you?”“You’re sopretty,” Dream breathed, despite himself. Then, realizing what he said, he buried his face in his hands, groaning. “Oh my fuckingGod.”(AKA George is pretty, Dream is a simp, and they play a flirty game together.)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Wilbur Soot
Series: DreamNotFound COMFORT Fics [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050791
Comments: 100
Kudos: 682
Collections: MCYT





	Dreaming of a Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the repost, if you saw it the first time! It got glitched. >.<
> 
> WARNING: There is excessive use of "pretty boy" in this fic, just FYI.
> 
> Also, I know that Dream doesn't drink, but I had this idea, so in this AU he does. :]

Sapnap was being so incredibly patient, and Dream appreciated it immensely. When he wasn’t drunk, he would have to make sure to thank his friend for watching over him, for sitting with him as the room spun, for skipping drinks so he could keep Dream safe. Dream was sprawled on the couch, hair falling back in a halo of slightly sweat-damp curls to tickle Sapnap’s leg. He had been lying in Sapnap’s lap, but his friend got fed up with his shifting and rolling, suddenly shoving him off with a mocking laugh.

“Stop trying to rub my junk, weirdo,” Sapnap teased, patting Dream’s head.

Dream snorted, too drunk to consider the ramifications of his movements as he did them. “I’m not! Or, at least, I’m not trying to!

“Trying or not, you were definitely succeeding.” Sapnap sounded a little embarrassed even, sitting stiffly next to his friend.

“Oh no!” Dream pitched his voice up, cooing like he would to a baby. “Did I make you a wittle hard?”

Sapnap pushed him again, almost shoving him all the way off the couch. “Fuck off, dude! No! God, you are incorrigible when you are drunk.”

“You  _ like _ it.” Dream teased, pressing the crown of his head into Sapnap’s thigh.

Sapnap rolled his eyes, leaning back into the couch and covering his face with his hands. “I could just leave you here, you know? Like, I don’t have to help you or watch you or anything.”

“Wait, Sap, please,” Dream pouted, “I was  _ kidding _ .”

Sapnap just laughed. “You’re such a baby when you’re drunk, oh my God.”

Dream just sighed, letting himself relax into the couch a bit before curling into a ball on his side. Sapnap was right. He  _ was _ a baby when he was drunk, all needy and wanting and cuddly and soft. It was almost embarrassing, especially when he sobered up, but all he wanted was that gentle comfort and patience that came from being vulnerable around someone you trusted.

His eyes scanned the party, almost bored as his sleepiness started to win out over his desire for fun, when he saw an angel. The guy was lanky, skinny as anything, with short brown hair and the most  _ winning _ smile. He was wearing a grey hoodie and jeans, casual and beautiful, and he was talking to another brown haired man with a yellow sweater and red beanie. 

Dream didn’t care about beanie-guy, cute as he was. Dream’s eyes were all for the pretty boy, the guy with the  _ smile _ . It lit up his entire face, crinkling his eyes and scrunching his nose and splitting his mouth open so broadly that it erased almost everything else. Dream wanted to see that smile again. He wanted to  _ cause _ that smile. He wanted to be in that man’s presence while good things happened forever.

It felt like love at first sight, though it might have had something to do with Dream being very drunk.

He let out a pitiful little sigh and just watched the man move. At one point, beanie-guy made him laugh, and he practically collapsed with it, throwing his body around as the giggles took his muscle control away. It was the cutest thing Dream had ever seen.

“You good there, Dream?” Sapnap asked, breaking through his reverie.

Dream sighed again, not moving his gaze even slightly. “Yeah, I’m good.”

Suddenly, beanie-guy pulled pretty boy in close, whispering something into his ear. Pretty boy suddenly looked up, and made direct eye contact with Dream from across the room, screwing his face up with confusion and… something else.

Dream gasped, dropping his gaze quickly and pretending like nothing had happened. “So, Sap, how are you feeling…?”

“Good… Hey, Dream?” Sapnap asked.

Something about Sapnap’s tone made Dream uncomfortable, and he squirmed a little. “Yeah?”

“Why is this skinny kid storming over here with death in his eyes?”

“Um… I’m not sure…” Dream looked back to where pretty boy had been, and saw him suddenly much closer. Sapnap was right, he was storming over, and anger was radiating off of him in waves. Despite himself, and despite the fact that Sapnap was literally shorter, he scooted back into the couch, as if to hide and protect himself.

Before Sapnap could even reply, pretty boy strode up. “Yes, can I help you?” He demanded, hands on his hips.

For a moment, Dream was stunned. Pretty boy was  _ British _ ? His accent was so cute! And god, his voice?! Dream felt a blush coming to his cheeks, but thankfully, his distraction over everything about pretty boy meant he wasn’t saying anything stupid. He just lay there, head pressed into his friend's thigh, staring in absolute awe at the most beautiful man he had ever seen.

“Well? Aren’t you going to say something?” Pretty boy scoffed, “Or are you too scared now that I’m confronting you?”

“You’re so  _ pretty _ ,” Dream breathed, despite himself. Then, realizing what he said, he buried his face in his hands, groaning. “Oh my fucking  _ God _ .”

“What?” The Brit was clearly disarmed by this, sputtering a little as the anger leached out of him.

“The hell?” Sapnap lightly smacked Dream upside the head. “Please, excuse my very rude and inappropriate friend. He’s drunk.”

“I’m sorry!” Dream mumbled through the hands covering his face.

There was silence for a moment, then pretty boy’s voice again, soft and completely rage-free. “No, actually, what did you say?”

Dream let his fingers fall apart slightly, peering at him through the gaps, and murmured, “You’re so pretty?”

“You really think so?” Pretty boy preened for just a moment before catching himself. He cleared his throat and asked, “How drunk are you?”

“Um… Very.” Dream slowly lowered his arms, “But, yeah, I really do think so.”

A blush kissed the very tops of pretty boy’s cheekbones, the lightest dusting of pink. “Thank you.”

That gave Dream just enough to be bold. “Can I have your number?” He almost regretted it the second it passed his lips, but the blush on pretty boy’s face kept spreading, so he pushed. “I want to get to know you, but not while I’m this drunk. You deserve better than that.”

“Um…” The flush was bright red now, and it covered his entire face. Pretty boy was so  _ expressive _ , and Dream was definitely in love.

“It’s honestly no big deal if you don’t want to give it, pretty boy. I get it. I’m a drunken mess right now. But tomorrow, I won’t be,” Dream promised solemnly.

A grin, a perfect grin, took over pretty boy’s cheeks. “You know what? Fuck it. You’re kind of cute in a dumb, puppy way.”

“Heyyyy!” Dream pouted, feigning offense.

“Oh, hush. Now, give me your phone so I can put my number in.” Judgemental eyes gave Dream a once over. “I don’t trust you to do it properly in your… current state.”

Dream smiled, scrambling to get his phone out of his pocket. He couldn’t believe it had actually worked! There was no way he was this lucky. “Here you go!”

Pretty boy laughed at Dream’s eagerness, but took his phone with delicate fingers, quickly typing out a contact entry before handing the phone back to Dream. “There you go. Oh, and what’s your name, by the way?”

“My name is Dream,” he said, careful taking his phone back. He scanned the new contact quickly, excited to use it to learn pretty boy’s name, but he had saved it as:

**First Name: Pretty Boy  
** **Last Name: (From the Party)**

Pretty Boy had already started to meander off, but Dream called out to him. “Wait! What’s your name?”

He just smiled. “You have to earn that, baby.”

Dream melted immediately, watching the soft swish of his hips as he walked away. “Sap, I think I’m in love.”

Sapnap groaned, “Don’t be fucking gross, dude.”

“Don’t be a homophobe!” Dream shot back.

“I’m not being homophobic, and you know it, dumbass!” Sapnap snapped, “I’m being realistic! You just met this boy, and he won’t even give you his name!”

“I know!” Dream sighed. “I know. But god, he’s cute and snarky and fun! I want to know him.”

“You’re actually hopeless.” Sapnap settled deeper into the couch, releasing tension he didn’t know he was holding. “And I suppose you don’t want to leave until he does?”

“It’s like you read my mind.” Dream grinned, reaching up to pat Sapnap’s knee.

Sapnap let his head fall back, closing his eyes. “I actually hate you.”

“Love you too, Sap.”

~~~

Dream was exhausted. All the liquor, plus the long week of work and school, had left him completely drained. He found himself drifting in and out of consciousness, snuggled into the thigh of a passed out, snoring Sapnap. Every once and a while, Dream would doze off too, interrupted occasionally by a sudden swell in the party noise.

Suddenly, his phone buzzed against his chest, jolting him awake again. Sapnap let out a sleepy grumble, before settling again, while Dream read the message.

_ Pretty Boy: Go home if you’re so tired. _

_ Dream: How did you even get my number? I haven’t texted you yet. Besides, I like being here. _

_ Pretty Boy: I texted myself with your phone. Can’t rely on a drunk man to remember to text me tomorrow.  
_ _ Pretty Boy: Why don’t you want to leave? _

_ Dream: Idk  
_ _ Dream: I just don’t.  
_ _ Dream: Not yet. _

_ Pretty Boy: Is it for me? Hoping you’ll get to know my name or something? _

_ Dream: …  
_ _ Dream: It might a little bit be for you…  
_ _ Dream: But I haven’t earned your name  
_ _ Dream: And I might be too drunk to go home. _ >.<

_ Pretty Boy: Ah. _

Dream didn’t know how to reply to that, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to keep talking to Pretty Boy while very drunk. He wasn’t being inappropriate, and he wouldn’t be, but he wanted to be in a good headspace to really  _ woo _ this man, to earn that name and maybe even date him.

Pretty Boy had other plans.

_ Pretty Boy: What kind of name is Dream anyway? _

Dream sighed, looking up. Pretty Boy was still with his friend, beanie guy, but his friend was much drunker by that point. It seemed like Pretty Boy and beanie guy were in the same position as Sapnap and Dream, with Pretty Boy stuck taking care of his drunk friend.

Dream knew he shouldn’t respond, but he  _ wanted _ to. He would do whatever Pretty Boy wanted.

_ Dream: Idk. A nickname I guess. I have a “real” name, but no one uses it _

_ Pretty Boy: What is it? _

_ Dream: Oh come on now, Pretty Boy. At least you  _ know _ what people call me. I don’t know what people call you. _

_ Pretty Boy: Some people call me pretty boy. _ :]

_ Dream: Oh yeah? Who? _

_ Pretty Boy: You do.  
_ _ Pretty Boy: And I kind of like that you call me that.  
_ _ Pretty Boy: It feels like you  _ mean _ it when you say it. _

_ Dream: That’s because I do mean it. _

There was a long pause in messages, and Dream worried he had gone too far. He cast his gaze up, and found Pretty Boy sitting with his friend, gently running his fingers through the hair that poked out from the red beanie, as his friend dozed on his lap. Dream was a little envious. He would love to be pet by Pretty Boy like that.

Pretty Boy was slide typing on his phone with his free hand, his left hand interestingly, typing and deleting something over and over again with an anxious expression on his face. Finally, as if he could feel Dream staring, his head popped up. They made eye contact for a moment, while a devious smile spread on Pretty Boy’s face. Then he looked down again, slide typing something quickly and meeting Dream’s gaze again with a smug look.

_ Pretty Boy: If you got me alone right now, what would you do with me? _

Dream blushed, letting out a shocked sound that he couldn’t quite describe. What the fuck was that? Was that what Pretty Boy had been typing and deleting over and over? How was he even meant to reply?

_ Dream: Promise you won’t judge? _

Dream glanced up to catch pursed lips and judgement already stitched into those lovely features. Could Dream even be honest with this man?

_ Pretty Boy: I can’t promise that, but I’ll be nice about it. _

_ Dream: …  
_ _ Dream: That’s not really reassuring _

_ Pretty Boy: I’m just being honest.  
_ _ Pretty Boy: But now I’m curious. _

There was a pause for a moment, while Dream was debating about what to reply with. Then, an additional message that Dream couldn’t begin to resist.

_ Pretty Boy: Please? For me? _

Dream looked up again, and that asshole had the gall to literally bat his eyelashes at Dream, mouthing something close to “please, baby?” Fuck. So Pretty Boy knew how pretty he was huh? Dream sighed. Well, if he wanted honesty…

_ Dream: Okay fine, but please don’t, like, laugh… _

_ Pretty Boy: I can’t promise that either. _

_ Dream: You are the worst. _ >:(

_ Pretty Boy: You love it.  _ ;]

Dream sighed. He did love it. God, he was such a simp, and so fast too. He was absolutely hopeless.

_ Dream: Well, I don’t know why I would tell you this, since you can’t promise not to laugh or judge, but here goes…  
_ _ Dream: If I had you alone, I would…  
_ _ Dream: Hold you close  
_ _ Dream: Maybe kiss you  
_ _ Dream: Maybe ask you to pet my hair like you’re doing with your friend.  
_ _ Dream: But mostly just hold you.  
_ _ Dream: And never let you go.  
_ _ Dream: Only if you wanted to, of course! Consent in all things! _

Dream had already said too much. He peered up to see Pretty Boy’s eyes scanning the messages, just in time to watch a delicate hand slap over the perfect mouth in shock. He’d been bold in his drunkenness, maybe said too much, but he wasn’t sober yet. He decided to go all in. It was too late either way.

_ Dream: I also want to make you smile forever. You have such a perfect smile and I want nothing more than to make your life so wonderful that you can smile every day for me. I’ll be a dumb puppy for you if it would make you happy.  
_ _ Dream: But obviously that would be later on. That takes time.   
_ _ Dream: So right now, I would be happy with the privilege of touching you, hugging you, making you feel safe if I could. _

He hadn’t gotten a message during his entire dump, and it was making him a little anxious. After another moment, Dream quickly sent off one final message.

_ Dream: Sorry, I know that was a lot. I’d understand if you didn’t want to talk to me again. _

With that sent, he looked up again, just to see Pretty Boy’s reaction, to see if he needed to quickly wake Sapnap and skedaddle before things got too weird. Pretty Boy was shaking the hell out of beanie guy, like aggressively shaking, and Dream didn’t know what it meant. Beanie guy finally woke up, batting at the arms that were attacking him, and saying something. Pretty Boy shoved the phone in front of beanie guys face, gesticulating wildly with wide eyes.

Beanie guy took a moment to rub the sleep out of his eyes, carefully pulling a pair of glasses out of his pocket, before putting them on to read whatever Pretty Boy was showing him. As his eyes darted back and forth, scanning the words, they widened dramatically. He and Pretty Boy started talking quickly with each other, pausing occasionally to glance over at Dream with unreadable expressions.

Dream took that as his cue to leave. He lifted his heavy, drowsy head and started shaking Sapnap as hard as he could. “Sapnap, come on. It’s time to go home.”

Sapnap groaned. “What, did ‘Pretty Boy’ leave?”

“No, but we have to,” Dream insisted, pinching Sapnap’s hip.

“Ow, what the hell?!” Sapnap yelped. “What the hell is wrong with you? What did you do?”

“I, uh, well… I… Um… Listen, can we just go?” Dream begged.

“I leave you alone for only like half an hour and, still, you manage to fuck things up,” Sapnap grumbled, rubbing his sleepy eyes. “I thought you were going to wait to talk to him until you were  _ sober _ .”

“I  _ was _ ! But then he started texting me first and well…”

Sapnap groaned again, turning to glare at his friend. “What did you say?”

“Nothing,” Dream mumbled, trying to stand. “Don’t worry about it.”

“No, Dream. If you are making me get up and leave a party because you said some dumb shit, I at  _ least _ get to see what the dumb shit is.”

Dream opened his mouth to argue, but the withering look his friend gave him quickly shut it again. Without a word, he unlocked his phone and handed it over.

“Wait, all you said was this? I thought you’d said something fucked up. This is kind of sweet, Dream?”

“It was too much! I shouldn’t have said all that shit! It was a lot of ooey gooey fluffy shit to dump on an actual stranger!” Dream tried to take his phone back, but Sapnap swerved the drunk man easily.

“Nah, man, this honestly isn’t that bad. Besides, he just replied.” Sapnap started to grin, and it grew with every subsequent buzz of Dream’s phone.

“Fucking hell, Sapnap, give it back then!!” Dream demanded, starting to wrestle his friend on the couch.

“Say please!” Sapnap teased.

“Sapnap, give me back my phone, or I will actually murder you in front of this entire party,” Dream growled. When he saw the unyielding smirk on his friend’s face, he sighed dramatically, and begrudgingly added, “Please?”

“Isn’t it nice when we use our manners?” Sapnap cooed sarcastically, gently placing the phone in Dream’s hands.

“Fuck off, Bratnap.”

Dream cradled his phone in his hands, like it was precious, which, considering what it contained, it was. Finally, he was able to pull up their message history and see what Pretty Boy had said.

_ Pretty Boy: That’s…  
_ _ Pretty Boy: Fuck that’s…  
_ _ Pretty Boy: God, that’s the sweetest thing, Dream, honestly.  
_ _ Pretty Boy: If this is what you’re like when you're  _ drunk, _ I can’t  _ wait _ to get to know you when you’re sober.  
_ _ Pretty Boy: Did you really mean all of that? _

Dream felt himself getting giddy. He peeked up at Pretty Boy, who was staring right at him without an ounce of shame, as was his friend, who was grinning from ear to ear. Dream smiled sheepishly and looked back down.

_ Dream: Yeah, I meant every word. _

_ Pretty Boy: I thought you just wanted to fuck me. _

_ Dream: I mean, I wouldn’t say no…  
_ _ Dream: But that’s not my highest priority.  
_ _ Dream: Especially not with you. _

_ Pretty Boy: Fair enough.  _ :]  
_ Pretty Boy: You wanna start on those plans right now, then? _ ;]

Dream sucked a breath in through his teeth. How had this gone so well? He was a drunk idiot, gushing over a guy’s looks and being sappy and needy while he half slept on the couch. How was Pretty Boy remotely interested? He couldn’t fuck this up.

_ Dream: No.  
_ _ Dream: Not because I don’t want to, because I do.  
_ _ Dream: Like more than you might know.  
_ _ Dream: But the first time I hold you is going to be perfect.  
_ _ Dream: And I want to remember our first kiss.  
_ _ Dream: Anything you want and more, but I want to be sober enough to do it right. _

_ Pretty Boy: I think I like you, Dream. _

_ Dream:  _ :D  _ Yay!! _

_ Pretty Boy: Even if you are a huge, sappy dork. _

_ Dream: I’ll take it!  _ :D

Dream was smiling so hard it hurt by that point, and he showed the texts to Sapnap eagerly, who just rolled his eyes.

“Sometimes, I hate you, Dream,” he groused, “How you manage to pull anyone with the way you are is fucking ridiculous.”

“You’re just jealous that people go for charming and loyal,” Dream teased confidently, as if he hadn’t been a nervous wreck only moments before. 

Sapnap rolled his eyes, shoving Dream playfully. “Yeah, people  _ love _ dogs, puppy boy.”

“Fuck off, Sapnap, oh my god!” Dream shot back, laughing, “Besides, if it works…”

“I’ll say it works. He’s coming over right now!” Sapnap hissed.

Dream jumped up from his half-reclined position, moving to sit like an adult on the couch, turning in time to watch Pretty Boy and beanie guy approach once more.

“You are actually ridiculous,” Pretty Boy murmured fondly, “Like, do you even exist?”

Dream blushed, not sure if it was a compliment or an insult. “Yeah, I exist, strangely enough. And I won’t disappear at midnight either.”

“I didn’t think you would, since it’s currently two,” Pretty Boy laughed, leaning onto his friend for support.

Dream beamed, practically glowing. He would do anything to make him laugh again. It was such a beautiful sound, and  _ he _ got to hear it, got to witness the way it took over Pretty Boy’s body up close. He let out a little smitten sigh, much to the amusement of beanie guy and Sapnap.

“Well, while they flirt like teenagers, we can occupy ourselves, can’t we?” Beanie guy said, revealing himself to also be British and holding out a hand. “My name is Wilbur, and yours?” 

“Sapnap,” he answered, taking the hand and shaking it.

“Strange name, but nice to meet you.” Wilbur replied.

Sapnap rolled his eyes. “It’s not my actual name, just like Dream isn’t his actual name. You think my mama looked a baby in the eyes and said, ‘Ah yes. Sapnap.’”

“Finally! An American who can banter!” Wilbur grinned. “A rarity! Dream, you keep good company.”

“Dream can banter a bit too, when he’s not being a sappy puddle of goo,” Pretty Boy teased.

Dream leaned back against the couch, feigning hurt. “If you prefer me to  _ not _ be sweet to you, I can always try being a dick.”

Pretty Boy shook his head condescendingly. “I don’t think you could even if you wanted to.”

“You got him there!” Sapnap giggled, punching Dream in the arm lightly.

Wilbur gently elbowed Pretty Boy in the ribs, gesturing at his watch, causing him to go, “Right! Sorry, we actually came over to say goodnight!”

“Goodnight, then!” Sapnap said a little too eagerly, probably hoping Dream would let him go home right after.

“Awww, don’t go, Pretty Boy,” Dream said, with the barest hint of a whine, “I’ve really enjoyed staring at you from across the room while you text me weird questions.”

Another laugh, and Dream felt like he was winning the lottery again. God, Pretty Boy had the best laugh. “Oh sweetie, I have to sleep, but I do appreciate it. Text me tomorrow, okay? We’ll figure something out.”

“Yeah, of course! I was just teasing, honestly.”

Pretty Boy smiled a knowing smile, like he already had far too much insight into Dream, but the man in question couldn’t quite find it in himself to be bothered by it. “I know you were.”

Dream was certain he would walk away after that, but he just stood in place, fidgeting for a moment, until Wilbur elbowed him in the ribs again, slightly less gently.

“Oof!” Pretty Boy groaned, “Fine, I’ll do it.” With that, he strode right up to the couch, until he was standing right in front of Dream, leaned down, and took Dream’s chin in those slender fingers. Dream was completely stunned, captivated by the sudden contact and forcefulness of it, and melted into the touch immediately, with a soft, pleased hum.

“You are  _ so _ easy, Dream,” Pretty Boy teased, but not unkindly.

“Hush,” Dream breathed, barely a whisper.

Pretty Boy just grinned, then pitched forward until he was just above Dream. “My name is George,” he murmured, “And you better not forget me,” before gently placing a kiss on Dream’s forehead. His mission successful, he let Dream go, threw a small wave, and slipped away with Wilbur into the center mass of the party, towards the front door.

Dream sat, entirely bewildered, for a long time, just feeling the gentle grip of George’s fingers on his jaw and the ghost of soft, warm lips on his brow. After a few minutes, he let out a shuddering breath and collapsed back into the couch. “Sapnap, I am  _ definitely _ in love.”

“I will admit the kid seems kind cool,” Sapnap conceded, “But you still are a top tier simp.”

“I mean, yeah, I didn’t deny that.” Dream shrugged. “You wanna get out of here?”

“Obviously! I’ve wanted to leave since  _ before _ you and ‘Pretty Boy’ started flirting!”

Dream grinned mischievously. “Let’s go then!”

Sapnap rolled his eyes, lugging himself off the couch with a grunt. “You know, one of these days, I might just kill you.”

“I’d like to see you try!”

They continued their banter as they weaved through the wall of bodies between them and the exit, laughing the entire time. There was no real bite to it, and both of them, especially Dream, were feeling really good.

Once they got outside, Dream made them stop. “There’s something I gotta do before I forget!” he announced, yanking his phone out of his pocket.

It only took a moment to change the contact, but he hoped it would be enough to help him remember the wonderful things that night had brought him when he woke up the next day.

**First Name: Pretty Boy  
** **Last Name: (George)**

**Author's Note:**

> The word "pretty" appears in this fic 89 times.
> 
> I might have a problem.


End file.
